The invention is generally related to a latch assembly for an electronic device. ore specifically, the invention is generally related to a specially designed latch assembly and the associated method for its assembly.
Many computer related and other electronic devices generally include a chassis, cabinet or housing. During assembly and use, the chassis, cabinet or housing is selectively opened or closed. As such, one or more latches are typically provided. Because computer and other electronic devices are typically manufactured in enormous volumes, the cost of the components and the associated assembly time and complexity are important aspects of the design.
One prior art design for a latch assembly commonly utilized on a computer or other electronic device chassis, cabinet or housing (generally referred to as a xe2x80x9cworkpiecexe2x80x9d) is shown in FIG. 1. The prior art latch assembly includes a lever, a latch, two pivot pins and a compression spring. One of the pins is used to pivotally mount the latch assembly to the workpiece. The other pin and the compression spring are required to assemble the latch to the lever in an operative configuration.
Identified shortcomings of this and other similar prior art latch designs include the extra cost of both the compression spring and latch pin to hold the latch and lever together. Furthermore, during assembly and installation of the latch design shown in FIG. 1, great difficulty in aligning the latch with the spring and in aligning the latch, the lever and the latch pin for proper assembly resulted in a very complex and time consuming assembly and installation procedure. The latch design of FIG. 1 does not include appropriate features that allow for the registration and proper location of the latch relative to the lever during assembly. Therefore, great attention to the assembly procedure is required. Moreover, the spring and latch pin are both relatively tiny parts that are difficult to manipulate and hold in place during the assembly procedure of the latch assembly of FIG. 1.
The prior art latch design of FIG. 1 is also not conducive to automation during the assembly process. The prior art design takes too much time to assemble and the throughput of the end product in the manufacturing process is relatively low.
Therefore, in view of these and other problems associated with known types of latch assemblies, there is a need for an improved latch assembly design that can be efficiently and economically assembled, and that is easy to operate and provides an effective and secure closure.
Further, an improved latch design must satisfy both aesthetic and ergonomic requirements. Specifically, since the latch design is typically used on a consumer item, such a component must have a pleasing and appealing shape or appearance. From an ergonomic perspective, since prior art latch assemblies are in use in a large number of existing computer and electronic devices, the overall operation of an improved latch assembly must not be significantly altered. Otherwise, a user having both the improved and prior art latch designs could be confused.
The invention meets and exceeds the above-described and other needs by providing an improved latch assembly design for use on computer-related and other electronic devices, generally referred to as workpieces. In a present embodiment of this invention, a latch assembly is adapted to be pivotally coupled to a workpiece such as a computer or other electronic device chassis, cabinet or housing. The latch assembly includes a latch that has a grip for actuation of the latch by a user to and between an engaged position and a disengaged position. A hook is also provided on the latch to engage a catch on the workpiece when the latch is in the engaged position.
The latch includes an elongate spring arm that is integrally formed with the latch to bias the hook into engagement with the catch. The latch also includes a pair of pivot pins that are integrally formed with the latch and define a pivot access about which the latch pivots to and between the engaged and disengaged positions.
Advantageously, the latch with the integrally formed spring arm and pivot pins is manually snap-fit into a lever to complete the latch assembly. The lever includes a pair of pivot holes into which the pivot pins on the latch are snap-fit to pivotally couple the latch and the lever together. A lead-in ramp is configured in the lever proximate each of the pivot holes to guide the pivot pins into the holes during the assembly process. In one embodiment of this invention, the lever includes a pair of pockets, each of which are adapted to receive therein one of the spring fingers projecting from a terminal end of the spring arm on the latch. As a result, the lever has a pocket design that allows the lever to accept the spring arm of the latch and thereby minimize the need for extra parts and a separate compression spring. The pocket in the lever captures the spring arm and induces a preload in the latch assembly to ensure that the latch simply stays in the engaged position until actuated by a user. The lever includes a stop to contact the spring arm and limit the movement of the spring arm between the engaged and disengaged positions.
As a result, an improved latch design according to this invention uses a snap-in feature that eliminates the need for a separate pivot pin coupling the latch and lever together. Additionally, the integrally formed spring arm on the latch eliminates the need for a compression spring. The improved latch design has the pin and spring arm molded integrally with the latch. As such, the extra cost of the pin and the spring used in the prior art designs is eliminated. Assembly of the latch and the lever together is simply accomplished by snapping the spring arm into the pocket in the lever without the need for special tooling or complex procedures.
The lever itself is modified only slightly to incorporate the pocket. Changes to the latch and lever appliance and the operation of the latch assembly are minimal to accomplish both the aesthetic and ergonomic objectives of an improved design. As such, the improved latch assembly incorporates specific changes to existing parts while still providing for the reduction of costs, parts and assembly procedures. The improved design much more easily accommodates automatic assembly equipment to further reduce assembly costs and increase productivity rates. Moreover, the improved design provides the same feel and function as existing designs thereby satisfying ergonomic requirements.
These and other advantages and features which characterize the invention, are set forth in the claims annexed hereto and in forming a further part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, and of the advantages and objectives attained through its use, reference should be made to the drawings, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which exemplary embodiments of the invention are described.